Yusuke's Sister, Athena
by surfingsnails
Summary: (Discontinued)
1. 1: Spirit Grip

.::Athena's Point of View::.

I remembered the day my brother died, it changed both of our lives forever. When I found out he was dead I was devastated, but in that time period I knew what I wanted most out of life; To help people. I was tired of the same old thing, day in and day out. I wasn't completely sure what I was destined to do. I would go outside and just train for no apparent reason. I took long runs alone. I needed to get stronger and I wasn't sure why I needed to get stronger. Although Yusuke and I we were the same age, and we fought all the time, he was the only one there for me. Now he's gone.

I stepped outside my house with my headphones in my ears. I played a hard core metal song to make me shake off the excess emotions that seemed to dull on me today. My heart started pumping and the blood in my veins rushed. It was vitalizing. It took me about an hour to run to the city. I was minding my own business until I saw Keiko walking. Ugh what do I do? She's only going to make me feel even worse. I took a sharp turn into an alleyway. I let out a quick sigh of relief but then I felt someone grab my arm. Damn it, It was Keiko. I braced myself for the tears and weeping that I was trying to desperately avoid. With my surprise, however, she seemed overjoyed and far too happy than she has been lately.

"Athena! I Have to show you something!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the beating sunlight. She led me all the way back to my apartment, weird. Keiko led me up the stairs and we stopped abruptly at Yusuke's door. I looked at her bewildered. She smiled at me warmly and opened the door gently. My eyes trailed into the room and what I saw made my skin jump. I walked across the floor and sat down on the foot of the bed. There Yusuke was, sitting up in bed and slightly confused as well. We were both at a loss for words. Keiko starred at Yusuke dreamily behind me and after a moment of shock, a tear rolled down my cheek. "Welcome back." I said in a witty tone. I hugged Yusuke, a smile plastered across my face.

Since that night, things have been strange though, he was around me less and less and he was secretive about his life. Even Kuwabara was quite when it came to Yusuke's personal life. I understand he can't tell me everything, but this wasn't like him. He stayed away, as so did I. Four months has passed since the incident and Yusuke and I still don't talk. I'm starting to get angry. I hangout with Keiko more now however, and that is how I find out about Yusuke's life.

Keiko and I walked side by side down the street. She did most of the talking however, I kind of just was there. Out of nowhere the ground began shaking. The rumbling was unsettling and Keiko didn't notice it right away. "Shut up!" I snapped, then the rumbling got a little louder "Listen." I whispered.

Then there was a roar behind us, my head snapped back and I stood there blankly while Keiko ran away to hide. Something inside me forced me to stay there. I stood my ground and looked up at this being. It was three times my size.

"What are you?" I asked standing there sturdily.

The being laughed loudly and chuckled "I'm a C class Demon."

I think I know what a demon is, like from scary movies and stuff, but what does 'C class even mean?'

"And I plan to be the greatest demon alive" He added.

Wait, demons are real?

I shook my head for a moment and then the creep laughed again "Whats the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"No" I said in retort, usually I have a smart ass comment to follow up but I couldn't think of one at the moment.

"I slipped out of the portal and I wanted to come down here and pick a fight. Not just any fight, someone with my level of strength." He smirked.

"Level of strength?" I recalled. I am only a human, what is even going on today.

He threw a fist and punched me back a few feet. My insides boiled. "I don't know what the hell you are but you better stay back!" I yelled in defense. I stood up, hungry for more and charged and him. He had his arms crossed in a way that made him seem very cocky. He grabbed my fist and twisted it. He broke my wrist. I scowled and threw my leg up. I kicked him in his side harshly. He stumbled over and I kicked him in the chin. Keiko watched this from the bushes not knowing what to do. He flew back into a wall of a building. I smirked and felt infinite. I breathed adrenaline. He stood up and then appeared behind me and choked me, I gasped for air. The color in my vision drained slowly. I felt myself getting furious. I suddenly grabbed his shoulder behind me. A blue light transferred from my palm into his skin. It was a strange and a fulfilling sensation. Then in an instant the attacker dropped to the ground abruptly, the tightness around my neck was unconstricted once more. I looked at my hand in awe and then at the limp body beneath me. I wasn't completely sure what I just did. I continued to stare at my hand until Keiko ran out of the nearby bushes and asked "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know.."

Then I looked at Keiko and then sprinted ahead with my books in hand. Something just wasn't right. When I had reached the end of the street I bumped into Kuwabara, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey Athena!" He smiled.

Before he could continue any of the small talk I demanded for him to tell me where Yusuke was.

"He had detention today, he should be getting out around now." He said looking at his watch.

I sped off and my voice traveled through the wind I created "Thanks!"

The bell rang in the distance and I saw Yusuke walking out of the building. He stopped and stared at me running at him.

"What are you doing sis?" He asked when I arrived to him. I panted for a few moments. He stared at me. I tried to tell him what had happened with the demon and everything but all what came out was babbling.

"Whoa slow down. What?" He laughed.

"Yusuke we need to talk." I stated while gripping his arm rather tightly.

"Okay calm down there killer. We have the whole way home to talk." He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

I explained to him what had happened and I told him about me knocking out the attacker. At first he didn't believe me until I mentioned my hand turning blue and him dropping to the ground for no apparent reason. He stopped in his tracks shocked. "So you just touched him and he was dead?"

"Yeah!" I said, my voice still sounding edgy.

He looked over at me and said "So you're like me."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

He just smiled and laughed at the sky "You have spirit energy Athena."

"What the hell is that?"

"Let Genkai explain more to you." He smiled and walked ahead of me. I frowned "Yusuke, you don't talk to me for four months and then you randomly tell me that I have some crap called spirit energy. Someone needs to tell me what's going on!" I yelled chasing after him.

"Genkai will, And I was doing that to protect you." Yusuke smirked.

"I don't need to be protected!" I retorted back.

"Not as much now, but you still need protection." He commented.

"Protection? I'm not the one who died!"

"I didn't plan on dying okay! "

We continued fighting until we got home. Then it was odd because a few hours later after I took a shower he knocked on my door and came into my room. He seemed a little more serious this time. "Alright so let me tell you about what you've been missing out on. I'm glad I can tell you because you understand." He began. Then he told me about these first four months of his new life. "Wait, I wanna be a spirit detective." I cut him off quickly when he mentioned it, and after hearing a bunch of stories about it.

"You'll have to talk to Koenma about it."

"Ugh so many people I need to talk to" I mumbled.

"You just get some sleep and tomorrow we'll figure out where you stand as far as this whole 'spirit detective' thing goes."

I sighed and shook my head "Fine. Before you go, I was wondering. Does Keiko know anything about this?"

"No and Don't tell her anything either."

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was serious. I remembered that she saw the whole fight with me and that demon. I nodded once. Yusuke left and I eventually fell asleep.


	2. 2: Scared

.::Athena's POV::.

The morning light greeted me early then there was a knock at my door. Yusuke walked in looking about as tired as I felt. I glanced at my clock and it was only 5:30am.

"Get dressed, we need to take you to Genkai and plus I need to train. I'm not coming back for you so I decided to just wake you up." Yusuke said across the room from me "Don't take forever either" He added.

I rolled over and groaned "Okayyy.." I rubbed my eyes and I heard the door shut a second later. I stood up and stared out my window. Birds were chirping loudly, it annoyed me. I complained under my breath as I pulled on my clothes. I knew that this Genkai person would probably want to see my fighting skills so I made sure I worse something flexible. After pulling on my sandals I slumped to the bathroom. I washed and brushed my teeth half-asleep still. I pulled my long hair back into two braids. I met Yusuke down stairs and he held a duffle bag in his hand.

"Let's go" I said after yawning.

We walked for a little while in the woods until I saw a rather large temple in the distance. I looked over at Yusuke "So do you think she'll be interested in my abilities?"

"You made someone drop dead by just touching them. Anyone would find that interesting." Yusuke commented.

We made it up at the door and Yusuke knocked on the door. It slid open by itself. The room we stepped into was dark, and I knew I had to keep my guard up. I had a feeling. Yusuke on the other hand was oblivious with the whole situation. "Hey Grandma I'm here and so is my sister."

The room was silent and the door shut behind us. I stayed quiet and Yusuke continued to talk.

"Come on, it's too early for this necromancer crap."

Then I heard footsteps pattering across the floor and I heard Yusuke grunt loudly. I held a position and I sensed someone growing closer to me, I hear them close to me. I swung my foot around and I hit the moving target. The lights turned on and there stood and elderly women with her hands folded behind her back, not facing us. I noticed Yusuke on the floor holding his side beside me. There wasn't a scratch on me however. The elderly women smirked "Well I see your sister's sense are stronger than yours." She commented.

"Give me a break, I don't exactly get up at the crack of dawn everyday!" Yusuke yelled from the floor. He stood up a moment later and brushed himself off.

The elder woman walked up to me and a small smile surfaced on her aged skin "I'm Genkai and you passed your first test."

I stared at her in confusion "Thank you. Can you explain to me what is even going on? I was kind of thrown into this."

"You can't possibly be thrown into something like this. You must of had to notice something when you were a child. You had to of noticed that you are different."

I stood there thinking.

"In school, when you walk past certain people do you get this feeling, a feeling of coolness and it's somewhat energizing as well." Genkai said in a serious tone.

I paused and thought about it. "Well I guess when I walk past Kuwabara.. Is he a part of this thing?" I asked.

"Yes." Genkai walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "I want you to do what you did to the demon to do to me."

I raised and eyebrow and backed away "What?"

"Trust me, I can take it." Genkai responded.

I looked over at Yusuke "Do it Athena." He pushed.

I sighed and then created that energy once more. I reached out and touched Genkai. Her pupils dilated for a second and she took a step back with a smirk. It's like she knew something I didn't.

"That would be a spirit grip." She said, recalling my move. She shut her eyes for a moment "This is very unique. I've never seen anything like this before."

"What does it do to my opponents?" I wondered.

"It tightens and compresses all the muscles in their body. I pulled away fast enough so you couldn't do much damage and I could tell that you were holding back on me quite a bit. When you attack people with this, their muscles condense so much that it causes the muscles in one's body to disintegrate. My guess is that when the demon escaped from spirit world, your survival instincts kicked in and you used your most of your spirit energy causing him to have a sudden death." Genkai recited, then opened her eyes.

"So with this Spirit Grip thing...If I am scared enough or feel threatened enough I can kill someone by just a touch?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a quite powerful move however you are nowhere near your full potential. You're going to do great things and I can make you into a great fighter as well." Genkai crossed her arms. "And maybe you'll listen a little better.." She mumbled in regards to Yusuke's lack of direction.

"I heard that!" Yusuke shouted.

Genkai sighed and then looked back over at me "My training program is very intensive. It is designed to break your body down to its crumbling point and then from there, the base and core of all your energy is used to build yourself back up again."

"Sounds insane." I commented.

"It is quite insane, but that is how I learned."

Then I heard the sliding shoji screen door behind me slide open fast. There stood a blue haired girl with a very panicked expression on her face. "Sorry to interrupt master Genkai, but Koenma needs to speak to Yusuke." Kuwabara was beside her and smiled at me when he saw me. Genkai sighed "Come in Boton..."

Yusuke stood up and walked over. He grabbed the Boton's briefcase and opened it. Inside there was a screen with a baby on it. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the video. I walked over to see what this was about.

"Yusuke I've heard word on the street that you've got a sister that can put up a fight."

Yusuke rolled his eyes "Damn news travels fast."

"Is she with you right now?" Koenma asked leaning forward into the screen.

I knelt down next to Yusuke and smiled "Here I am." I turned to Yusuke and said "Is this the Koenma guy you were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he a baby?"

"Yeah that was my reaction too.." He smirked. We both looked back at the screen.

"You must be Athena, correct?" The infant spoke. I had to admit, he looked adorable.

"Yeah. Do you run this spirit detective team?" I asked. I really wanted to do this, it seemed dangerous and adventurous. Like I said, I'm sick of the same routine.

Koenma's eyebrows raised "Yes I do, I was about to ask if you were interested in being a part of this." He asked.

"Of course I am!" I said with excitability in the tone of my voice.

"So eager. I would like to tell you however, this isn't an easy job. You will be put in life and death situations frequently and you have to depend on your physical and mental strengths." Koenma folded his hands "I hope your not in this for the fame."

"Hell no. I am here to help and save people." I replied quickly.

Koenma smirked "Okay then. You will meet the rest of your team on this mission I'm about to give the three of you."

Then Genkai stepped in "Koenma, she hasn't had a lick of training, are willing to just throw her into this?"

"That's the only way she will learn. If all else fails, she is surrounded with experienced fighters that can help her out."

Genkai gave me a strange look and then looked away.

"Listen up you three, I'm giving you your next mission!" Koenma pulled out a file and laid it on the table which he was sitting at.

Yusuke and I listened intently. Koenma started explaining how there was this girl named Yukina and when she cried pearls fell out of her eyes. It sounded beautifully tragic. These jerks named Tarukane and the Toguro brothers are holding her captive for the pearls she cries. When Koenma showed a picture of Yukina, Kuwabara instantly fell in love. He then sped out of the temple, dying to meet her. But then the last thing Koenma said was that this Yukina girl was Hiei's sister.

Okay, I'm lost.

Who's Hiei and How do you fall in love with a picture on a screen?

Questions, questions...

After the video was over we were well on our way to this mansion. Yusuke, Boton and I left Genkai's temple. We began walking in the woods and quite frankly it was a long walk.

We eventually caught up with Kuwabara. "What was taking forever you slow pokes!" He said far too hyper.

"What's gotten into you?" Boton said.

"Guys, I think I'm in love." He danced a little.

I put my palm on my face "Kuwabara you can't just fall in love with a picture, there's a lot more to it."

"But I can feel it in my bones, It's strange. It's like we're attached!" He folded his hands and brought them up to his face.

I shook my head then sighed.

Then before anyone could say anything else, Kuwabara stopped in his tracks "I'm sensing something really bad"

Boton's watch started beeping loud "And the compass is going crazy" Oh I thought it was a watch..

"Yeah well I think I see him." My brother said looking into the thicker greens of the forest.

"I'm afraid you're on Tarukane's territory and I am going to ask you to leave." A man with circular sun glasses and insanely spiked hair spoke to us.

"We're lost can we stay here?" Yusuke lied easily.

Then Boton smiled "Pretty please, can we stay in your master's house?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He said. His voice was unsettling.

"Come on those crime forts have plenty of room" Yusuke scowled.

"Crime fort?" He recalled to himself "Wait a minute, you guys aren't lost!"

Then the man grew into a green tentacle demon while ripping the suit he was in. His mouth looked like a flies mouth and then what looked like his chest opened into a side ways mouth with teeth. He even has the same mouth on both his hands. My skin jumped but I felt ready to fight.

"I am demanded by Tarukane to kill whoever trespasses on his land!" He said. He began to reach for me slowly.

What do I do?!

...I fight

I ran up to this creep and then that same feeling of fear came upon me again. I thought this move was really weak but it was much, much more..

I quickly waved my hands to the side and after opening my eyes I saw my hands create a spirit wave of energy and it pushed him over to the ground. The Kuwabara came in and yelled "Spirit Sword!"

He cut the demon's tentacles and arms off. Finally, Yusuke finished him off with his spirit gun.

I don't get it though, everytime I get scarred this happens.

I can only fight when I'm scared.

"Whoa new move" Yusuke commented.

But I was drowning in fear to even pay any attention to him.

It's over... I have to tell myself that.


	3. 3: Saving Yukina

.::Athena's POV::.

"Weird, the mountain trails ends half way up the mountain. I guess they don't encourage much camping up here." Yusuke stopped in his tracks.

"My compass senses Yukina's spirit energy, it's stronger than ever" Boton said in awe.

The four of us continued walking. Over time, the forrest grew darker and darker. It felt eerie I must add, and Kuwabara kept shouting "Yukina". He used his ' red string of love' and went in the complete opposite way that Boton said.

"Wait Kuwabara! It's this way!" Boton shouted back at him.

"Yeah well I just have a really bad feeling, let's go." Kuwabara said in a tone that didn't sound too promising.

The last time he had a bad feeling, we were attacked by a freaky tentacle demon. But then I thought about it; Who seemed like a more reliable source? Boton or Kuwabara? I turned to follow Boton. We didn't even take two steps and Boton tripped over something. "AAHHH" She screeched and fell over. I noticed a string of a spider's web about a foot off the ground.

"What the...?" I said plucking the string. Then Boton got pulled up into the tree extremely fast.

"Boton!" Yusuke yelled.

"Whoops" Boton said. She looked really panicked still. Then I realized she was in a giant spider's web. She was in there for good.

"A LITTLE HELP?" She shuddered.

Red eyes appeared beside her. I gasped. It was a half-spider, half-human human looking creature. He had a spider's body but a humans head. Boton screamed in fear when the demon spoke "Mmmh what a nice catch!"

"It's a spider this time!" Yusuke looked up in the tree.

"Hey let her go!" I scowled.

"No" His demonic voice shook in his throat. "I'm planning on drinking her blood." Boton screamed again. The spider demon looked down at us "If you want to save her, you'll have to come and fight me!"

Then I heard Kuwabara wail out and his spirit sword formed in his hands "I'm sorry to mess up your plan.." He said as he cut through the web "But nobody's getting in between Yukina and me!"

Boton fell quickly to the ground and Yusuke caught her in his arms. He smiled at you "are you alright?"

The spider creature jumped down from the high web "How did you do that?" It's voice squealed.

"We just happen to be really really tough" Kuwabara smiled.

Yusuke's fist started glowing. It emanated high energy. "Pardon me if we're ruining your plans but this is the way it's gotta be" Then he ran up to the beast and punched him in his body; the spider part. After that one punch, the demon laid on the ground trembling before it died. It grossed me out.

"Nice!" Boton said with her hands folded up to her chest.

"Thanks! If this detective thing doesn't work, maybe I could try exterminating." Yusuke let ouy a laugh.

After fighting many demons on our path and Kuwabara's continuous talk about how Yukina is the love of his life, we all eventually made it to Tarukane's. There we stood at the top of the hill looking down at his mansion in the distance.

"Wait my love, Your big strong man is coming to save you!" Kuwabara said.

"You are so weird." I laughed out of how much I was done with the whole entire situation. I just wanted to rescue the poor girl already.

As Kuwabara began walking ahead again Boton held Yusuke and I back.

"Listen you guys, I'm going to find a short cut in. My compass is telling me that there are three powerful demons within these walls of the territory." Boton's broom stick appeared in her hands and she sat down on it comfortably. "Don't worry about me!" She called from the sky. She flew away towards the mansion.

"Boton says there are three big old demons and little old us needs to fight 'em. Can we take them you guys?" The question didn't have much doubt in it as Yusuke spoke to us.

"We can so take them." Kuwabara smirked.

"Let's kick some ass and save that girl." I smiled and looked back at the two of them.

"Right on." Yusuke said.

Then the three of us charged toward the mansion. I tried to keep my cool. I can't let fear get in the way of things again. I won't let that happen.

Then I heared what sounded like bombs.

So much for keeping my cool... I began to panic and run in a jagged fashion with no sense of direction in my steps. I'll admit I started to scream too. Then I heard Yusuke call my name "Athena! Get your ass over here!" I tucked and rolled over to him. Kuwabara, Yusuke and I walked out of the explosions of the land-lines with Yusuke's spirit energy around us, protecting us. It was almost like a moving orb. I calmed down a little. I felt safer in the orb.

Boton smiled and swooped down on her broom "Bingo!" She said overjoyed. I guess she saw the whole thing happen just now. Yusuke smiled at her while she continued to freak out. "I thought you were goners for sure!" She said in a daze.

"Have a little more confidence in us Boton, I got this." Yusuke smiled and let out a small laugh.

The four of us were reunited once again and we all stepped into the mansion. It seemed pretty normal to me, I mean there were fancy plants here and there and the carpet looked expensive. It seemed too normal, that it made this place much more shady in my eyes. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. That someone was a girl and she looked like bad news. I could tell by how she was standing that this was going to end badly.

"Hello there intruders.." This woman said seductively. "My name is Miyuki." She had her hand on her hip and her thigh sticking out of her dress. "How'd you like a fight?" She asked.

"Wow how nice, she's asking us to fight. So I'm allowed to say no so we can be on our way." I smirked at her, but I knew in the back of my mind that I was going to pay for that later.

She shook her head then Kuwabara stepped ahead of me "No way! I can't fight a girl, it's against my code." He said with a hand on his chest.

I shook my head "Hey dork, I'm a girl." I said, feeling a little put off by that statement. "You're Oblivious." I sighed.

Kuwabara stared at me for a moment, a little longer than I thought and then he said "Oh yeah! Duh."

I just did one of my weak laughs. My laugh that basically tells you I'm 400% done. "Let me take care of this" I stepped ahead of Kuwabara again. Maybe I'll fight a little better because I'm going against someone of my kind and I know how to physically and mentally hurt them because I am one of them. I already had an upper hand and not to mention my new found abilities. So far two. I'm going to have to get damn creative with this. I smiled at her.

I ran towards her and kicked her in the chest, she fell to the ground and held it tightly.

"How'd that feel?" I said sarcastically. I should really stop though because I don't want to get too overly confident if I lose.

"Ugh you jerk!" She yelled. As I stood behind her I realized something odd about her from the start. I noticed an adam's apple at the base of her neck, and her muscle mass is far too developed for a female. Is this girl possibly a guy? How would I find this out?

Go for the jewels.

Just as I charged at her again she took a piece of her hair and choked me with it. I felt the rope getting a little tighter after she punched open a ceiling tile. Jumping up onto the other side of it, above everyones head's, she lifted me up, almost like I was going to be hanged. I squirmed feverishly. I brought my hands up to my throat to try to loosen the grip around my neck. After loosening it up, I took a quick breath in. Time for a plan of action. I began swinging my body back and forth like a pendulum. I got high enough to kick through the ceiling and meet her up there. I had to make sure this girl was a guy. I took my foot and threw an axe kick into 'her' groin. I heard a painful sounding wail and saw her fly to the floor below. 'Her' body hit the ground and there 'she' laid, holding her jewels. This lady is a man. He got up for more, and ran toward me, but I punched him in the chest and he flew back on the ground again. He tried throwing one last punch at me but I drop kicked his body into the wall. It crashed loudly, making shattering ceramic-like noises. I smirked, feeling victorious.

"Nice job! I would of never been able to do that!" Kuwabara smirked. "It felt a little better that you were doing it and not me."

"That's a guy." I said bluntly.

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara called back at me.

"Yup. I figured it out. Adam's apple, muscle tone, and not to mention.. Private details.." I looked away.

"What did you do? Feel him up?" Yusuke teased.

"No" I replied with sass. "I tested a theory by kicking him in that section and that was the icing on the cake. It proved it." I smiled at them.

"B-But she looks... She looks so..." Kuwabara advanced toward the lying body on the ground "Pretty.." Then Kuwabara went to go lift up part of his dress. Boton slapped him quickly with her heavy broom and yelled "You jerk!"

I noticed a video camera pointing toward our group. I smiled and made a peace sign "Two more and were coming after you!" Then Yusuke flipped off the camera in the background. Kuwabara gave it a cheeky smile and Boton made the peace sign with me.

We were on the run again finding our way through this death trap. Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara "Hey you got to admit, she was pretty hot." Kuwabara smirked back at Yusuke "It would be a shame that Keiko would happen to find out..." Kuwabara threw his hands behind his head as Yusuke grabbed his shirt "You wouldn't dare!" Then the two boys wrestled. I stopped and spun around on my heels "We don't have time for this!" I snapped. "Stop it!" Boton added.

"Right" Then Kuwabara stopped fighting Yusuke and held out his pinky after tieing the bandana on his head a little tighter.

"Careful you're gonna cut off circulation.." I commented sarcastically.

"I sense her!" He ran ahead of the both of us. I shook my head.

After trying to catch up to Kuwabara again, He pushed all of us away. A wire glistened in the lighting and then Kuwabara's headband drifted off his head to the ground.

There at the end of the hall there was a guard smirking. He had his face covered up with a wrap. "Try and catch me." He hissed.

"He's only trying to stall us." I commented.

"Not today!" Yusuke smirked and held up his hands in the shape of a gun "Spirit Gun!" Then Yusuke obliterated this distraction.

We knew how close we were now after Kuwabara spoke to Yukina telepathically, crazy right? That power of love of is something... As we continued to through the dark halls of this place, I noticed a bunch of trapped demons. They were screeching and moaning.

"Ugh what are these things?" Boton repulsed.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for that." Kuwabara retorted and kept running within the stone walls.

"The doors closing!" Yusuke yelled at the fading light in the distance.

"HURRY!" Kuwabara cried and everyone seemed to run a little faster.

Everyone made it into the room. It let out into a fighting rink. There stood a man with his arms crossed. He wore dark sports sunglasses and he had a creature on his shoulder. It looked like a small and feeble human, but just as intimidating as the man standing before us. I also noticed a window in the distance that showed Tarukane and two guards on either side of Yukina. Yukina looked scared, but it wasn't for her own safety, it was for ours. I could tell I would be fond of her. She showed no fear of the guards that surrounded her.

"I take it we have one more fight." Yusuke clenched his fists, angrily.

"Your spirit energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly!" Kuwabara laughed beside Yusuke.

I knew the boys got this fight, I just needed to figure out a plan and find the right moment to attack. How will I even get up there? The window is so high and I've never attempted a wall run before.

I continued to find faults in my plan, and time was running out.

I just want to save this poor girl. She doesn't deserve this at all...

Then it hit me like a brick, I had an idea.

I will wait for the right moment...


	4. 4: A Mere Novice

.::Athena's POV::. 

"So I guess this is the big finish.." Yusuke said.

I stood back with Boton. I needed to wait until they were in the middle of fighting in order to follow through with my idea. I knew that this guy wasn't like the other demons and monsters, somthing about him made him different. He masked his energy quite well and thats what really made me nervous the most. He showed no fear as he stood across the rink from Yusuke and Kuwabara. I waited patiently for this fight to go down, After all the superficial small talk from both sides. Then I heard the little one on the man's shoulder screech. He hopped down and began transforming his body. His arms twisted together.

"You see my brother is able to transform himself into anything." The man began. He swallowed and the a small smirk appeared across his face "It's nothing really" His brother turned himself into a sword.

I just stood there, repulsed while Kuwabara threw in extra commentary "H-He turned himself into a sword!"

"This is my brother's specialty... and well mine is..." The man said right before he tightened his muscles and began groaning. His spirit energy drifted around his overly muscular body. Then his body grew into something almost super-human like. His muscle complex grew almost three times the size of him. His shirt ripped off and I could see his veins in his skin which started to disgust me.

"You see my spirit energy surrounds me, so that's what makes me indestructible." He laughed loudly. The word indestructible echoed in my head. "You see the Toguro's fight as one."

Then wind began shooting toward the four of us. It whipped my hair around my head. I tried to stand my ground. I heard my brother's voice in the wind "What's up with his power?" It sounded more worried than anything. "Damn it!" He cursed. "this isn't going to be easy.." Then he instructed Boton to step back.

"I-I'll try" Boton said still covering her face.

I looked up and saw that Toguro began running toward us. When he grew close enough he swung his sword that his brother created with himself. Then he hit the marble floor in between us. Kuwabara and I flew in the opposite direction of Boton and Yusuke. Kuwabara and I landed on our feet while Yusuke caught Boton and landed on his. Then I felt a breeze near my stomach, It came to my attention that Toguro sliced open a part of my shirt. Then I looked over at Yusuke then Kuwabara and he had done the same damage as well.

Kuwabara growled at him and then called "Spirit Sword"

"Too slow!" Toguro sneered but then Kuwabara blocked himself with his Spirit Sword. He seemed to be struggling after a moment. Then Toguro threw a fist at him right into his stomach. Kuwabara spat up blood and flew into a nearby wall. I couldn't quite pay attention to what he was saying because I ran back over to Boton.

"Boton, that broom stick you got.. Can I ride it?" I asked seriously.

"Athena this is not the time for games" She crossed her arms.

"No no no I am using it for something important." I said to her a little shaken.

She stared at me for a moment and gave up her broom. "How do you use this?"

"You lean in the direction you want to go" She said looking up at me from the floor. I saw my brother getting throw around in the rink. I cringed.

Help fight, or save Yukina? I must of repeated that statement thirty times in my head until I saw both of them on the ground. "I'll come back for this" I dropped the broom and charged toward Toguro. I caught him off guard and kicked him in the side of the skull. As I hopped down, He ran over to me and stabbed me with his sword. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that his brother was the sword. No. I was in far too much in pain to think of much of anything really. He pulled the sword out of underneath my collarbone. I collapsed on the ground. I looked up at the window and saw Tarukane holding Yukina's chin in a condescending fashion. I started to get angry at him.

"Athena!" I heard my brother yell, horrified.

I shut my eyes really tightly and my breathing hitched for a moment. Just breathing alone was hard work for me.

My brother stood up sprinted toward him "I'll make you pay for that!" He yelled in fury.

I struggled to stand again. I stumbled over to Boton "Give me that, I need to save her." I breathed.

Boton handed her broom over to me but the look on her face didn't seem too happy about it.

I sat on the broom. Then I felt blood trickle down my chest. I glanced down at the gash. I shut my eyes and whispered to myself "Please don't be an artery." Then I floated up in the air and sped toward the glass. I winced and knew that this was going to hurt... a lot.

I crashed through the glass, causing one hell of a commotion. The guards pulled out their guns but I knew they were humans because I sensed no spirit energy what so ever. Grabbing both of their arms at once, I forced spirit energy out of my body. They dropped to the ground faster than a heartbeat. I felt weak and dizzy from the loss of blood. Tarukane gasped.

"Hey look I have no clue who you are but if its money you're looking for, we can talk! This girl over here can produce millions!" He pleeded.

I scowled at him "People like you make me sick." And those were my final words to him. Then I began furriously throwing punches at him. I growled in my teeth and continued to punch him. Just before I was about to throw a final punch at him, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Please no more!" Yukina cried beside me.

"But he's the one that held you captive for all these years and using you for money and greed!" I said a little more violently than I should of been.

"I've been through so much pain that I just can't take anymore of this. Please just stop?" He voice sounded weak and scared.

My heart melted a bit at the sight of her crying. I felt like a jerk suddenly, then I looked back at Tarukane limp body across the control panel. I straightened my stance a little. Then I heard pearls hit the ground. I gasped.

"I am so sorry, I was only trying to save you." I put a hand over my chest.

"It's okay, It's all over now." She smiled weakly at me. "Thank you for saving me."

I got a little teary eyed and smiled at her "I'm just glad you're okay." I said.

Then the door busted down. There stood a guy about my age. He had jet black hair and red eyes. He stepped into the room and looked around. Then he looked at me.

"I'll make you pay!"He yelled at me.

"What?" I said slowly.

Before he could hit me, Yukina held him back "No! She saved me and there are others that saved me too!" She shouted.

The guy stopped in his tracks "But how-?"

"I'm Urameshi's sister,Athena. I'm new to the team." I held my hand out. It was filled with my blood and a glass shard sticking out. I looked down to it and switched hands awkwardly.

He looked at it and didn't shake hands. "I can tell. I'm Hiei." He said with his hands folded behind his back.

I lowered my hand slowly.

Then Yukina looked over at Hiei "You look so familiar.."

Hiei gasped and stared at her.

"I feel like I know you." Yukina said. "Have we met before?"

Hiei looked at her for a moment longer "No." His voice was hard in his throat.

I thought that was his sister?

Yukina saw Kuwabara down stairs and said "Oh no" She left the room.

"I thought you were her brother." I said innocently.

Then he covered my mouth "If you say ANYTHING-" He practically suffocated me. I shoved his hand off my mouth.

"Okay I won't. You're treating me real nice considering the fact that we just save your sister.." I mumbled while picking more glass shards out of my skin. Depending on the size, when they his the floor they either shattered or made a small crinkle noise. He watched as I took glass out my skin.

He sighed "Thank you.." He paused and turned his head "How long have you been standing there?"

Then from the shadows a red haired male looked up and smiled at us. His hair was long and thick. When I looked up into his eyes, they were green like mine.

"Long enough,right?" Hiei answered his own question.

The male stepped out of the shadows and walked over to me "Hello Athena, I'm Kurama." He greeted me with a warm smile. He noticed all the glass and the huge gash near my collarbone. "Hiei, you might want to take her to your sister." Kurama told Hiei. Hiei looked back at me.

"Hn." Was all he said. He stood there for a moment starring out the window.

"You know, she deserves to know that you are her brother" Kurama said to Hiei, stepping alongside him.

"She deserves to be happy." Hiei smiled a little.

"I thought you two were the same...?" Kurama looked over.

"This is they way I want it to be." Hiei shut his eyes.

I looked over at Hiei, confused. Why did he want to do this?

Hiei looked over at me "Let's go. Yukina can help you with your wounds."

I nodded. We made it down the stairs.

"Are you okay with this secret? Kuwabara kinda has a thing for her." I laughed quietly. Kurama starred and smiled, seeing that Hiei was getting frustrated. "Yukina." He called for her,trying to get her away from Kuwabara.

I stepped forward.

"Oh my g-gosh! I forgot all about you." Yukina put her hands over her mouth.

"It's fine" I said and shrugged. I sat down and she placed her hands over my collar bone. Then her hands began to glow. My wound started to shrink and the skin smoothed over. I watched in awe, I've never seen anything like this before.

"Whoa." I laughed a little. She smiled at me. She moved her hand up to my cheek where I had a cut from the glass that fell on me. I disappeared in seconds.

"Thank you so much." I smiled at her.

Yusuke smiled and said "We're okay but why don't you see how he's doing" Yusuke and Boton stepped aside to reveal Kuwabara holding his stomach.

Meanwhile I sat on the ground thinking about today. Thinking about all the demons I killed. I've taken a 180 degree turn since yesterday. Yesterday, I was just your average girl with no direction really. Today I am a fighter. I did things I thought I could never do. Although at times I was scared and not ready for what was thrown at me, I conquered the impossible. I have a long way to go from here. Hopefully I come back a little more brave. As I look around at all these people here I still feel like I don't belong. Everyone is so great at fighting and fearless and here I am. Genkai's voice echoed in my head as I stood up on my own two feet again...

_"You are no where near your full potential. You are going to do great things and I can make you into a great fighter."_


	5. 5: Paralyzer

.::Athena's POV::.

There's this tournament coming up in two months that everyone has to take part in or Toguro will kill Yusuke and I along with the rest of our team. Its the most gruesome competition in all of spirit world and the odd part is that it is ran by a human. Strange. Yusuke and Kurama are training, Kuwabara and Hiei are training, and finally I train with Genkai. After the mission last night I came home and collapsed on my way to my room. It wasn't even 8 o'clock at night and there I laid, out cold on my floor. I woke up the next morning at 8. 12 Hours of pure sleep. I also noticed that I somehow made it into my bed in the middle of the night. I felt a little sore yet well rested and recharged. I didn't have school anymore because finals were this week and I am exempt from mine, unlike Yusuke who needs to still attend school for another week. After getting dressed, I looked down at my makeup. Should I put make up on? naahhh. I walked past my vanity and pulled on my shoes.

But in all seriousness I need to get stronger so I don't die in this competition.

So I decided to go to Genkai for help. She told me to pack my things and come back with a suitcase full of two months worth of packing. When I came back later on around 10am she grabbed my suitcase and threw in into a separate room. Then she pulled me out onto the mat and crossed her arms.

"Are you ready for this?" She said sounding more intimidating than when I first met her. For a small elderly woman, she was hardcore.

"Always" I nodded.

"Okay... Welcome to the next two months of your life."

From that day on I was living in constant pain. She wasn't kidding about bringing me to my breaking point. I came to my breaking point multiple times, then it got to the point where every time I'd break, I'd pay for that by training even longer. I was on a strict diet that consisted of mostly fish, vegetables, fruits and rice. I only drank water. I got used to the eating habits, yet I never got used to the training. There was this one day where I was instructed to climb a mountain with weights attached to my legs. I was surprised my ankles didn't unhitch from my joints. But the one tactic we always went back to and train was my spirit grip. I would be forced to literally spend hours on end with my one hand planted to the flat ceiling, and with my spirit energy I was told to stay like that. It seemed easy for the first 5 minutes but after the first five hours your body starts to wear down. Not to mention the pressure of gravity on your body. Around the thirteenth hour I started to tremble feverishly.

"If you let go you are going to do this for twice as long!" Genkai shouted from the ground.

Even then, she still made me stay like that for another thirteen hours. 26 hours of just hanging from the ceiling. And when I was completed with my first 26 hours of it, I would jump down and my arms felt like they were amputated. We sparred a lot too. Every morning though I was told to go run and if I wasn't back in the time she set for me I'd have to try it again and every time I had to add 10 lbs of weight. I had to run 10 miles in an hour. That meant a consistent run of 6 minute miles, ten times. Even 6 minute miles weren't good enough because when I returned and she said she wanted me there before it struck an hour. So she added a weight and I had to do that all over again. Everyday it was something different and more challenging than the last. I also discovered a new power I possessed. It was shocking too when I did it because it cause much damage. But I put that power aside for the tournament. Genkai trained my new ability too also. It gave me such a head ache. I would get massive migraines when I used that power.

I only attacked inanimate objects, I never attacked a person so I'm not sure what will happen when I preform it.

I call it Spirit Zap.

These two months seemed impossible but it was over before I knew it.

"My work here is done." Genkai smiled at me.

"Thank you so much." I smiled back. "I'm not going to lie but it was the worst thing I ever had to do in my entire life. These past two months were complete hell. I knew that it was going to benefit me in the end. You inspired me to not give up."

Genkai looked down at the ground. She looked like she was about to say something but she just looked back up and said "Thank you" Her smile disappeared.

Why was she so sad? I wanted to ask her that but I knew whatever it was it was too personal for me to know so I just grabbed my things. Then she spoke up before I was about to say goodbye.

"You remind me of myself at your age." Genkai half smiled at me.

"How?" I challenged that statement.

"You may be fearful; its obvious yet your charisma and your morals are your top priority. You keep yourself in check." Genkai pointed out.

I sat and thought about it. Wow I never realized how alike and different Yusuke and I are.

"At times, Yusuke and I are polar opposites yet we always come through for each other." I held my suitcase in my hand and nodded at Genkai.

"Goodbye Master Genkai" I left on a merry note, yet as she starred back at me her face read tension and the unknown. A lump appeared in my throat. Then my mind flashed through with certain images. A quick flick of an image of Toguro flashed in my mind with Genkai by his side. My pupils dilated suddenly and I left the temple.

The next morning I met the others at the docks. I walked out of the woods and was greeted by Kurama.

"Hello there Athena" He said graciously.

"Hey Kurama, long time no see. What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Training with your brother" He smiled sweetly.

Then I heard footsteps, quickly followed by a swooping of a sword. I dodged the sword swiftly.

"Why are they fighting?!" Kuwabara panicked. I heard him outside the whooshing of the sword.

With a few more sweeps of the sword around me, I barely touched the blade in my hands to hold it tight "Is this how you always greet people?" I laughed.

"Hm, I see you've improved Athena." Hiei shut his eyes in approval. He lowered his sword and as we boarded the ship he turned to me "Genkai's training must of been intensive." He added.

"You think you know, but you have no idea." I commented brushing hair out of my eyes.

I sensed a familiar spirit energy and I turned around. There stood a masked fighter, shorter than Hiei. I looked ahead again.

Genkai?

After we found a spot on the ship I smiled sweetly at everyone, feeling far too exhausted to even make any sense of anything. I was still extremely tired from the training at Genkai's.

"Goodnight." I was out cold in a matter of seconds.


	6. 6: Nightmare Before the Tournament

.::Athena's POV::.

I awoke in a unfamiliar place "Wh-where am I?" I grumbled. I jumped up and looked around. It was pitch black in the room I was in. I felt my way around the room, knocking over things here and there. My hand slid over a door knob. I grinned and opened up the door slowly. I peeked my head around the corner of the door. The room I looked into was bright and colorful. It looked like a hotel. Couches faced the other way and I saw everyone watching tv. It made me smile a little. I took a step out the door and when my foot touched the ground it creaked. I looked down at my foot.

"Look who's up" I heard Hiei comment.

I stepped out completely, my hair was messy a bit. I walked out to the couch and sat on the floor.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"You're up finally." Yusuke said.

"Yeah I had a crazy dream I was training for this tournament.. and Genkai was there trainning me and'-"

"Athena, That wasn't a dream" Yusuke cut me off.

I starred at him for a moment, in a daze. Then I stared into space "Oh right."

I leaned my head against the couch, still feeling tired. I shut my eyes gently and let out a sigh.

Before I slipped into my sleep once more, I heard Kurama chuckle in the background "Someone's tired."

.:: Yusuke's POV ::.

My sister must of had some intense training to be sleeping so much. She can't even remember it, wow. I'll admit she looks thinner than she should be but also a little more fit. I remembered the first time I trained with Genkai. That was a pain in the ass!

I glanced over at the so-called 'masked fighter', who actually was Genkai. Nobody really knows yet, but I can tell my sister is starting to catch on. She's bright...at times. Then I glanced over at Boton who sat next to me on the couch. She watched tv but she looked really bored. I really started to grow attached to her. When she got tangled in that web I got so angry. I wanted to beat the shit out of that demon, and I did. I was afraid if something happened to her I couldn't bare to live with myself. I will keep an eye out for her in the meantime. But Keiko, I Have no clue what to do about her. Her and I were childhood friends and still are. I thought I loved her but I'm not so sure anymore. When I'm with Boton I feel so different. I get all soft-hearted and crap. I've only stumbled over my words once, and I'm desperately trying not to let that happen because that is not me. I am not that guy. I can't let it show I like her until I am certain on these feelings. Although I lost that spark with Keiko I am going to feel like a total ass if I break up with her. I would ask Athena advice on this but she just fell asleep.

I was about to lay my hand down on the couch but then I touched a hand. I felt the heat that it eminated. I looked up into Botons eyes. I felt my face heat up. My head snapped away and I retracted my hand faster than I could breathe.

Damn it! I was not planning on that.

There was a crack of lightning outside and I saw my sister jump in her sleep. I chuckled at the sight of it.

.::Athena's POV::.

The rain outside the window pattered harder. I walked over to the window and noticed a tree had fallen down during the storm. Then the lights were immediately shut out.

"Who killed the lights?" I heard Kuwabara in the darkness of the room.

"Probably just a power outage." Boton replied.

"Or maybe someone shut them off on purpose." I insinuated.

"Pshh why would they shut the lights out. It seems like a weak move to me." Yusuke retorted at me.

There was a scream down the hall. "See." I sneered at Yusuke. As I opened the door, followed by Boton, I heard stomping growing closer to us in the hallway. We both stepped out and started walking down the hallway.

"I can't see anything." Boton sighed. I heard her gasp behind me. "Athena, was that you?"

"What are you talking about?" I turned around and I heard no response.

"Boton? Boton..." I stalled.

I gulped. I couldn't see a thing and I sensed no spirit energy what-so-ever around me. Then within the darkness I heard a sinister laugh that sounded way too familiar to my liking. I approached a window at the end of the hall and a dark silhouette of a thinner being was in the shadows. I clenched my fists. "Who are you"

But that sinister laugh just grew louder, more audible. I growled then slammed the being against the wall nearby "Where is Boton?"

From behind me I heard a voice. Not just any voice though, another familiar voice. "Are you ready brother?" I turned around to face the man. A pair of sunglasses glistened in the night.

Brother? Wait a minute.

Thin lanky fingers snaked around both of my wrists from behind me. I yanked my arms away but it only got tighter and tighter around my wrists. I growled "Let go" Then I elbowed the freak in his side.

"What are you doing?" The old eerie voice croaked.

"Get away!" I tried to maneuver out of the mans grip but it was no use. I was powerless. As I struggled to break free, the taller being took a hanker-chief and tied it around my mouth. I scowled and I tried to use my Spirit Zap. Nothing happened. Then I tried using spirit grip with the one behind me. Yet he still continued laughing at my failing efforts. I started to panic a bit. Why isn't any of my powers working? Maybe if I try harder. Then I starred at the taller man for a long period of time, trying, time and time again to attack him with the Spirit Zap... but he still stood there, untouched and undamaged.

"Let's go" The taller man instructed.

"Help! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton, Hiei, Kurama!" I shouted into the hanker-chief tied around my mouth. When I spoke though, all it sounded like was muffled gibberish. The man lifted me up onto his shoulder. I squirmed in his indestructible grip. We walked past my room where the others were in and I called for them again. No one heard me. He continued to carry me all the way down to the base floor of the hotel. He left in an alley way into a basement alongside the building. His brother opened the doors and they walked in together. Then the man threw me off his shoulders and into a chamber type thing. He smiled and turned it on. Slowly I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I punched and kicked the door but at that point I was far to weak to do anything really. My body slumped to the floor. I looked up through the window and then the man started speaking. It sounded muffled, then the only thing that I could hear was my name.

"Athena" I heard again, but it didn't sound like Toguro this time.

My eyes shot open to Kurama and Hiei's faces over me. I looked around and I saw that I was in the bed of the hotel again. I sat up in bed quickly and looked out the window. The sun was shinning bright next to me. I smiled, holding my heart.

"Holy shit, it was just a dream." I mumbled.

"Hm?" Kurama raised his eyebrow at me.

I looked back over at them and smiled wider. "Nightmares." I said finally and got up out of my bed.

"Athena, not to rain on your little morning ritual but we're fighting in 15 minutes with or without you." Hiei said in his usual angst-filled tone.

"Okay" I replied cheerfully, which probably threw him off. Today is a wonderful day to be alive and not dead in some chamber that the Toguro brothers made. I got ready fast. When I finished washing my face in the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror. It was one of those moments where I felt I needed to connect with myself and fight off any inner demons that may be lurking in my mind. With four simple words I accomplished this.

'You can do this' Was all I thought before I left the bathroom.

Boton had to escort Keiko and Shizuru into the seats. I wonder if she even had tickets with her? In the meantime, we entered the rink. It was our first day of fighting in the dark tournament. The fox demon greeted us in the rink with the opposing team. With her bright and bubbly attitude she tried to lighten up the mood. In the middle stood a little kid (That Yusuke told me on the way that when I was sleeping he caused some trouble in our hotel room. He also mentioned that he didn't like 'carting my sleeping ass around'.),The man standing next to him looked like he could be a backstreet boy, Another that looked kind of like Randal from Monsters Inc, A tall grizzly bear looking guy, and finally a Slash look a like. What I see may be humorous but I also need to keep in mind that looks can be deceiving. At this point I wish for one thing and one thing only; for My friends and I to survive this freaking tournament.


	7. 7: Kuwabara vs Rinku

_**(__Note__: So with the dark tournament I am going to switch point of views depending on the fight I am currently writing. These will probably be very long chapters because I am writing the whole entire fight with them. I figure I could capture each of the characters thoughts and feelings etc. I went back and watch this episode and got extremely pissed off. I forgot how angry this fight actually made me, but you will find out why I find this infuriating. ^^)_

.:: Athena's POV::. 

We all gave each other death stares as the announcer, Koto looked back and forth between us. "Alright you guys the team captains decide who goes first." Then Yusuke and Kuwabara made eye contact.

"So who want's to go first?" Yusuke asked the group.

Kuwabara immediately stepped forward "I do" He said confidently.

"Hm alright just don't get yourself killed." Yusuke said. It sounded sarcastic but it was actually genuine in a way.

"Shut up Urameshi, I'm gonna win this." Kuwabara grumbled.

Our team faced back toward the other group. Koto smiled and said "Okay did everyone chose their first fighters?"

Kuwabara stepped forward, then I saw Rinku step forward (The kid with the yo-yos). I shot Yusuke a glance and he gave me a face and shrugged. The teams returned to their sides as Kuwabara and Rinku got ready to fight. I stood there and crossed my arms, watching this fight that was about to go down. Nobody in our group was talking.

.::Kuwabara's POV::.

I heard the crow grow to a dull roar after Koto threw down her hand, instructing us to fight.

"Damn it, I should have known I'd be stuck with you.." Rinku frowned. "After all that embarrassment from last night I was hoping you ran off."

"No limits have been set beside one-on-one. Feel free to use any weapons or techniques you want. First person to stay down or out of the rink for 10 seconds is the loser." Koto laid down the rules while exchanging looks at me to Rinku back and forth. I saw her step away a few feet then there was a low beep to let us know it was time to fight. "Now fight" She said in the middle of the buzz.

I smiled down at the little squirt. Gradually raising my fists up I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. This was going to be a piece of cake. I saw Rinku starring up at me, his expression made him look lost. I scowled and motioned with my hand for him to come at me. "Hey you got the first shot,short stuff" He took a step forward. "Hit me, if you try"

He began moving as so did I. It was like he was mirroring my footsteps. We stood parallel to each other as him and I continued walking. He stopped in his tracks with a small smile on his face. I started to get fired up. Then he said something that surprised me a bit.

"Why don't we... Play a little first." He said with his hands folded behind his back. Then my eyes scanned down to his feet, I noticed he was standing on his toes. In a blink of an eye he shot up into the air, that childish voice fading away into the air. He began to do some sort of gymnastics and cardio combination that had a lot of flips and cartwheels in it.

"What is this, recces?" I scoffed, my smiled still never leaving my mouth.

Koto jumped into the air one final time, before I could realize it, I had his foot skin the side of my head. I felt hot blood trickle out of the side of my skull.

"Darn it. Where'd he go?" I grumbled. My eyes shifted everywhere, I started to get paranoid. I wasn't expecting this from him! He's just a little pipsqueak. I glanced down at my feet and saw him looking up at me with a grin on his face. The last thing I saw was Rinku launching himself up at me and kicked me in the chin.

"Surprise!" He giggled.

I felt my spine bend back. Man for a little kid, he sure was powerful. I saw him flip into a 360 degree aerial flip and land on his toes with a small bounce at the end. I shouldn't start second guessing myself quiet yet though, he just caught me off guard that time! He had his arms still folded behind his back and continued bouncing on his toes.

"You know kid-" I turned around "You're starting to make me mad!" I shouted at him.

The kid started doing that gymnastic stuff again, around me this time. It made my head spin a little. He was going so fast it looked like there was like 10 of him. I had 10 Rinkus around me. His laughter was everywhere, I was about to go crazy.

"You're leading a trail!" I noticed the real him in front of me. I punched him, mid-air, in his hat. His hat flew off and his body bounced back a couple times on the concrete. He skidded a little at the end.

"You're beaten! I can sense your spirit now" I pointed out. Then he started that weird mirroring thing again, but then I followed him a lot faster this time. I scowled down at him and hit him straight in the face. He stumbled back. I have to admit, that felt pretty good.

He stayed down for a while on his knees, trembling a little. I had my hands on my hips. He tried to get up but then he sat down again. I stuck my hand in my pocket. I punched him in the air and followed his body as he flew. I ran toward it and yelled "Just stay down until the announcer counts to ten!" I punched, but all I felt was pure air. He disappeared on me again.

"Kuwabara don't hold back!" I heard Athena yelled angrily at me.

I froze, mid stance.

"You know you shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours" Rinku mocked me.

"Where is he?" I said aloud again. I gasped when I saw that he was behind me again.

"My turn!" Rinku shouted and kicked me. The kick was the hardest he's done yet. I could of sworn I heard a crack somewhere along my spine. I was in pain as I drifted to the ground, in shock. My neck was cocked to the side and I cracked it back into space before I slammed onto the hard surface. Koto stepped back a bit and I heard her muster out an "E-Eeew"

There I layed on the ground. Then I heard the little punk laugh at me. The crowd around me roared louder. Koto began counting.

"How was that Zeru?" The little twerp laughed louder. "Why are you still counting? I broke the dummy's neck. Why dont you count his last heartbeats. " He told Koto. He began soaking up the glory and waved his arms in the air.

Koto stopped counting and had an alarmed look on her face.

I smiled to myself and struggled a little to get up "Actually my neck is just fine."

Rinku shook his head then turned around. He gave me a slightly pissed off grin "Say, We will have to fix that, won't we?"

I stood up on my feet again and felt lightheaded. My body swayed for a moment as the blood drifted from my head. I laid my hand on my temple and cringed a little.

"I LOVE IT!" Koto shouted enthusiastically. "Just when we thought it was done, the two are facing off again!"

Meanwhile I stood in a sturdy fighting stance, not breaking eye contact with that little punk once. I threw my hand down off my head and growled "No more kiddie games. You better start fighting me honest."

A moment passed of just staring at each other. This was infuriating.

"The two are locked in a stare down. Who will throw the next punch?" Koto announced to build suspense in the audience.

"Honestly I didn't think you'd come back so quick. I even let my guard down and you were at your best and you still couldn't beat me." My upper lip curled slightly. "Why don't you run home and let someone else fight?"

"Here's a better idea, since I.." Rinku spoke and pulled out a green sack from his pocket and reached into it a he continued to speak couldn't play, I'm using my real weapon."

Real weapon? What is this kid going on about? I didn't know what was in that bag but I braced myself for the worst case scenario. Rinku gripped something tiny in his hand and showed me it in the light. "Wanna try?"

It was a yo-yo.

Then he fanned his hand out. Three more Yo-yo's appeared in between his fingers. I thought that seemed like a stupid surprise but then I noticed his eyes melt into a red color. The kis started groaning and then showed both of his hands with another four yo-yos. a total of eight in between each finger. Purple electric scattered around Rinku. It was so strong I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

My ears rang as he shouted "The Serpent Yo-yo Attack!"

"I've got my own bag of stuff, so here's a new trick that I've got for you" I waved my hand around and felt the spirit energy center into both my hands.

"Double Spirit Sword!" I grasped the two staffs of energy in my palms. I clashed the two swords together and said "I think It's time we finish this fight."

Then with my surprise Rinku jumped into the air. I gasped and saw him swing his hand out from him. The yo-yos unraveled quickly toward me.

"You think you can hurt me with those stupid toys?" I frowned and tried to slice the strings with my sword but they snaked their way around both swords. The electrified yo-yos smacked me in the face. I can't believe I'm getting attacked by a kid with yo-yos. This is annoying. But it hurt so bad. The four yo-yos zapped me in different parts of my body. I groaned loudly and flew back down. I'm not finished yet.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that people! Somehow the yo-yos snaked their way around Kuwabara's sword!" Koto sounded amazed when she spoke.

"Ya, of course they did. You don't think I throw around ordinary toys, do you?" Rinku's face looked down at me. This kids attitude is really starting to get on my nerves. He stood there with that obnoxious smile again just playing with his yo-yos.

"Darn it" I powered up my sword again for round two.\

"When I throw my yo-yos my spirit power goes into them, kind of like they're a part of me. And they fight too" He swung four of them to the ground and they chipped into the ground before rolling back up.

"You trying to cut them down with that sword is like grabbing snakes bare handed." Rinku's yo-yos flew freely up into the air. They whipped back and forth.

I clashed my two swords together to protect myself.

"I've got a new game! I'll throw my yo-yos while you try to stay alive!" Rinku snapped his yo-yos on the ground and the rolled like lightning against the concrete. He laughed at the site of this all. Electricity emanated from it as they moved."This is my take on 'walking the dog'"

I had enough of this. I slashed up a piece of concrete to protect myself from the yo-yos. There stood a wall. I kept making more walls and Rinku kept tearing them down with his yo-yos. He got closer to me every time. I had six walls in front of me at this point and I thought I had a good thing going. But then I saw that the yo-yos broke through all six walls I made and they all struck me again. I let go of both spirit swords and they faded away into the atmosphere. The string of the yo-yos wrapped around each of my limbs. Around boths my wrists and then my ankles followed. I was high in the air at this point. I was hoping it was over. Then the yo-yos took a 180 and came back around and hit me in my back. Rinku lowered his hands as far as he could and I slammed onto the ground. My chin hurt the most from the fall. It was like I was this kid's puppet. He then dragged me across the concrete at a really fast speed and that only opened up my wounds even more. I cringed and felt my skin being grated on the stone. His sneakers created skid marks on the rink floor as we both slid from one side of the rink to the other. I began to lift up now.

"Huh?" I questioned alarmed.

The wind was blowing fast. Rinkus hair swayed in the wind as he raised his hand higher at a gradual pace. I continued to go higher and higher up into the air.

"Watch as this frail human floats way high up into the air and at the right moment falls and crashes into the stone hard ground!" Koto announcement was hard to hear. Rinku was an ant size at this point. I was freaking out. I'm afraid of heights and now this is how I'm going to die? From falling? I want this to end right now. Lightning struck violently in the sky I was oh so close to. At this point, Rinku's arms were straight up into the air. Then I felt my little suspenders of life.. rip me down from the sky.

I fell so fast that all the colors, faces, and noises all blurred into one mess. Wind flew through my clothes and hair. Then with a smack I hit the ground hard. I' surprised my internal organs didn't come flying out my mouth. I coughed heavily and a wad of blood came pouring out my mouth.

He then threw me around back and forth, again and again. I hit the ground numerous times. "I'm gonna get you. You'll be screaming 'mommy'"

Rinku frowned and sighed "You're like fighting a brick. How many times will I have to throw you around?" He suddenly cheered up. " Hey! I know exactly what to do, and I won't even have to work"

Then I was in the air again seconds later "I'm gonna get you!" I yelled down to him. "Stop it you brat!"

"Just enjoy yourself, you'll be coming down soon enough."

"I don't like what I think he means by that!" I squirmed nervously.

"Yusuke help you friend with all these demons! Get off your lazy butt and HELP!" I heard Keiko shout from the audience.

"Shut up! We can't do anything about it!" I heard Athena retort back. "We will be disqualified!"

Aside from the bickering in the background, I'm still up here...in the sky...getting ready to die. "You know its real hard to take this seriously. A kid with yo-yos is the one who's gonna finish me!"

Then the string unraveled.

"This is it!" Koto said.

I fell down then in the midst of fear I though of something "Spirit Sword, get long!"

My hands created the sword once more and then I shot up into the sky again and then slowly come back down to Earth. It shrunk and I used it to catapult myself at Rinku.

"Kuwabara makes an exceptional recovery! It's time for the nitty-gritty" Koto jumped up into the air.

"Using your sword as a bungee cord huh? That's a pretty idea for a blockhead." Rinku held his hips. "One problem you flying straight at me it makes it easier for my yo-yos to hit you all at once!" He threw his hands out "And you can't HANDLE THAT!"

I continued to fly through the air and growled "My only chance for a hit." I spawned my sword again in my hand.

"Not that dummy sword again! It's not that easy." Rinku rolled his eyes at the sight of my sword.

My sword wrapped around the string to get to Rinku. Plot twist, I know how to control my spirit energy too punk.

"What is this?" Rinku gasped.

"Get the hell out of the way Rinku!" I heard Zeru yell from afar.

Come and get it you freak.

My spirit sword shot through Rinku. He struggled to speak as he flew back in the opposite direction. "Y-you really did it"

"That's right. I hit you." I stated bluntly before I hit the ground again.

Koto gasped "W-well I can't believe it. Both the fighters have been knocked outside of the rink... a-at the very same time..." A sweat drop slid down her face. "The rules say you can only stay out of the rink for ten seconds so I'm gonna just start counting." Koto said frantically.

1

2

3

4

and 5..

"Get up Kuwabara! You're late!" Yusuke yelled from the side lines.

"Damn it. I didn't think I could throw such a blow" Rinku said on the stage again. Koto looked shocked. "I'll have to use most of my energy j-just to cover it"

"Rinku has entered the rink after 5 counts!" Koto cheered. "But it's not over yet"

"Kuwabara! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Athena yelled. She sounded beyond angry.

"Get up there Kuwabara. I'm serious. I'm used to you losing but NOT NOW." Yusuke shouted too.

6

I clentched my teeth together and shot up on my feet again.

"Hey Urameshi I'm gonna come over there!" I growled.

7!

I stomped over to Urameshi angrily.

"Get back in the rink!" Urameshi yelled.

8

"Can you hold it a minute?!" I yelled back at Koto.

"KUWABARA. GET IN THE FUCKING RINK." Athena screamed at me, he face was beat red.

9

Just as I was about to punch Urameshi the string wrapped around me again. I gasped "Hey what's going on."

"You are and IDIOT." Athena yelled completely enraged at this point. Her hands clenched her head.

"Let go of me you stupid yo-yo strings! Gahh!" I struggled to break free. "Thats cheating!" I yelled at Rinku.

"10!" Koto's voice echoed through the whole stadium.

"I'm fucking out of here!" Athena yelled and stomped off. She pushed a Yusuke and Kurama away.

I fell back, defeated.

"And Rinku's the winner!"


	8. 8: Kurama vs Roto

.:: Athena's POV::. 

I am furious right now. I've never been more angry at a fight. Kuwabara had his chance to pulverize Rinku and he still failed. I was walking though the halls of the stadium, trying to cool down a bit. I was way too angry to be near people right now, and I couldn't even look at Kuwabara. If it were me, I would of put that petty bickering off to the side for later. Each step was like a stomp. I passed a group of demons on their way to their seats and they pointed and whispered something. I scowled at them, my spirit energy emanating off of my body. Then the leader laughed silently.

"You've got something to say?" I growled and stopped sharply in my tracks.

"Oh nothing..." The leader said, he grinned suddenly and mumbled "Hmph humans."

"Excuse me?" I didn't move.

"You heard me. You're a human. Why are you even in this competition?" The leader laughed in my face. "Go back home to your 9-5 job like the rest of them!" His buddies egged me on.

"First off, I'm not even sure what I am anymore. Secondly, you all have no room to talk. I don't see you risking your life in this competition! Fighters enter this competition; Human or Demon. If you're not in the competition you are already weaker than me." I spat back and began rolling up my sleeves.

"Yeah ookay. Why don't you go play dress up?" The leader rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding, I will kick your ass." I slammed him against the wall with force. At this point I was whispering in an intimidating tone. "Do you not realize I could end you with a touch on the shoulder. Never, and I repeat, NEVER underestimate me."

He trembled infront of me. We were eye to eye, my hard stare could burn into his skull. His lips quivered as he spoke "I-I"

"Athena. Do not waste your energy on some idiots that doubt you. You can take care of them later when we're not fighting." Hiei pulled me away from the man.

Then the man dropped to the ground, with not another word. I turned pale white, realizing what I had just done. His friends screetched with fear and ran away.

"Why did you do that?" Hiei demanded.

"I-I don't even know how I-" I stumbled, still in shock of what I did. I shook my head in shock. He starred at the limp body with me. It was so quiet in the dark hallways. I felt like I was going to be sick. I killed an innocent asshole.

"He's not dead, if it makes you feel any better." Hiei spoke slowly after a moment. "He's only unconscious"

I looked over at him and my scared expression faded from my face. "Well that's a relief" I sighed.

"How did you manage to even do this? You didn't even touch him." Hiei questioned.

"When I trained with Genkai I uncovered a power I never knew I even had. I remember one day she told me to punch the oak tree as hard as I could until I couldn't feel my knuckles anymore. Then I started to get angry with myself. I kept thinking about how everyone around me was a great fighter and I couldn't never match up. But then I got angry enough to where the whole tree fell down without me even touching it. I knew I did something strange with my spirit energy but I couldn't put my finger on it. I never tried it on a person before though. I call it Spirit Zap." I explained to him, thinking about that day I was training. I looked down at my knuckles which they still had scars on them. Hiei glanced at my knuckles too.

"I see, you can only activate this power with anger." He said, his mind stirred.

"Yeah. I never actually killed someone though because of it and it gives me a really bad headache afterwards." I paused. "I do admit, I held back on him. But I never thought I'd knock him out like this." I scratched the back of my head.

"Athena, Just keep in mind how angry you got when Kuwabara didn't finish the fight with Rinku. Hold onto that anger for later on when you actually fighht. Do not hold back in this competition. It's unfortunate for you because your weakness is that you see the good in people. That person in the rink will kill you, and don't forget that." Hiei stated. He turned around and began to walk away "Kurama is fighting right now."

"Alright" I followed Hiei. I was in step with him at this point. My head hurt a little from my attack. I turned to him and said "But seriously, Kuwabara is stupid for doing that. I am still mad about that. He could of held off on fighting Yusuke."

"I agree, that fool really should have payed more attention rather than minding a petty fight." He sighed quietly.

Looking off to the side I smirked and laughed at myself. "I was flipping out."

Hiei smirked a little at me "Hn"

Both Hiei and I stepped back out into the light. Kurama was fighting the guy with purple skin. His name was Roto. I saw blood splatter out of Kurama's cheek as the purple creep sliced his skin open.

.:: Kurama's POV::. 

I winced at the feeling of his thin paper-like fingers gliding across my skin. I looked into his eyes, knowing I can't do anything. He instructed me to stay here unless he will kill my mother. I cannot let that happen. That seed is planted inside of him, it is only a matter of time until he turns into a beautiful disaster.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Because I'm the one who has the power now." Roto scoffed then a tiny smile formed on his lips.

This is humiliating, I have to learn to take it in the mean time. Roto lifted us his foot and chuckled. "I want you to lick the scum off my boots! I just can't seem to keep them clean"

So sad. I stood there like a saint with my hands folded behind my back.

"I will blow her away and since you care for her so much Suichi this seems to be your last option"

My upper lip curled in disgust but that was the only thing that changed about my cold hard stare "I will not." I said simply but assertive enough to let him know I'm not being a pushover.

"What?" He breathed.

"I'm not doing it"

"Psh you're nothing but like all the other demons." He laughed a loud.

"Push it" I commanded.

His laughter echoed "I Will" Then he froze. "I-I can't move"

I smiled slightly. It worked. "I used the seed of the death in your body. It had plenty of time to take effect."

Roto gasped, and he turned pale. A root appeared at the wound in his chest. "The pebble! It was a distraction so I wouldn't notice the seed."

"I feed it with my energy. I'm afraid there won't be anything left of your life." I turned and began walking away away from him.

"Wait! Kurama I would've never of pushed the button, I swear!" Roto panicked as his last plea of life. "I don't know any better. C'mon, you believe in mercy, don't you?"

I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head to the side. "No" I continued walking with not a care in the world.

The vines pierced his skin and blood sprayed the ground around him. He fell back, and I glanced back at his corps with flowers sprouting out of his skin.

"Such beauty sprouted from such an ugly soil" I sighed and walked away.

"Well that looks defiantly over! The score is tied at one."

.:: Athena's POV::. 

I saw Kurama and Hiei talking. "Whats the big meeting here?" Kuwabara asked.

"It has passed." Hiei had a small smile.

"Yes" Kurama added.

"Ugh thats not very friendly of you guys" Boton scoffed.

"Yeah those demons think they're soo cool" Kuwabara said.

But the weird thing was, was that I could hear their soft whispers being exchanged between each other on regards to the fight.

The next fight was about to begin...


End file.
